80th Flying Training Wing (World War II)
|allegiance= |branch= United States Army Air Forces |type= Command and Control |role= Training |size= |command_structure= Army Air Forces Training Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= World War II * World War II American Theater |decorations= }} The 80th Flying Training Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Central Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 16 June 1946 at Ellington Field, Texas. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 80th Flying Training Wing, established on 13 January 1942 as the 80th Pursuit Group (Interceptor) at Selfridge Field, Michigan and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization which supported Training Command Navigator Schools. The command controlled three navigation schools in Texas, and also supported the AAF Glider Pilot School at South Plains. After graduation Air Cadets were commissioned as Second Lieutenants, received their "wings" and were reassigned to Operational or Replacement Training Units operated by one of the four numbered air fores in the zone of interior.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 80th Flying Training Wing on 14 August 1943 : Activated on 25 August 1943 : Disbanded on 16 June 1946.80th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Central Flying Training Command, 25 August 1943 – 16 June 1946. Training aircraft The schools of the wing used Beechcraft AT-7s for navigation training. Glider training focused on the Waco CG-4A, along with various tow planes to get the gliders airborne. Assigned Schools ; Ellington Field, Houston, Texas : AAF Advanced Navigation School : 68th Navigation Training Group : Opened: January 1942, Closed: November 1945 (AT-7)www.accident-report.com: Ellington Field : Remained open after the war as Ellington AFB, closed 1976, now TX ANG base ; Hondo Army Airfield, Hondo, Texas : AAF Advanced Navigation School : 87th Navigation Training Group : Opened: July 1942, Closed: December 1945 (AT-7)www.accident-report.com: Hondo Army Airfield : Closed December 1945; opened 1951. Later Hondo Air Base, closed 1958; still used for flight screening program ; San Marcos Army Airfield, San Marcos, Texas : AAF Advanced Navigation School : Opened: January 1943, Closed: September 1945 (AT-7)www.accident-report.com: San Marcos Army Airfield : Reopened 1951 as Gary Air Force Base. Closed 1963 ; South Plains Army Airfield, Lubbock, Texas : AAF Glider School : 64th Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: August 1942, Closed: November 1944 (A-25, AT-17, CG-4, L-4, TG-1, TG-5)www.accident-report.com: South Plains Army Airfield Stations * San Marcos Army Airfield, Texas, 25 August 1943 * Ellington Field, Texas, 1 January 1945 – 16 June 1946 See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Central Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 31st Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 32d Flying Training Wing (World War II) Basic Flight Training : 33d Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Two Engine : 34th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Bombardier and Specialized Two/Four-Engine Training : 77th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Single Engine : 78th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classifcation/Preflight Unit : 79th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Gunnery References }}